Sibling Animosity: Sister Rivalry
by ZombieGurl98
Summary: Max gets a visit from one of her siblings, and the turn out isn’t how she had imagined. Takes place after S2


Disclaimer- Dark Angel doesn't belong to me.

Summary- Max gets a visit from one of siblings, and the turn out isn't how she had always imagined. (It's a One Shot)

Rating- I wasn't sure about the rating so to be on the safe side I'm putting it at R for the use of language and some violence.

A/N- It starts right off. Also I wrote the complete dialog and then added everything else so if it sucks, sorry.

**Sibling Animosity: Sister Rivalry**

Staring at the other women with confusion marring her pretty features she stood with attentiveness. She imagined, dreamed, even prayed for this day for so long and here it was. Though the reality was far different from her fantasies. The reality was so much harsher and less marvelous.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice held a hurt note to it and her giant brown eyes looked questionably at her sister of old.

Fire blazed in the depths of the haunted royal blue eyes outlined in black kohl that held a grudge that cut to the quick of the brown-eyed woman. Her small curvy, lethal body was held with tense anger that radiated off her in dangerous waves. Her hands were balled in tiny, but deadly fist that could easily pummel a grown man, whether X5 or human, into a withering and bloody mass. Her small and dainty shoulders were squared back and her lips curved in a tight rage.

"Why shouldn't I?" Was her snarled reply, spat out like filth at the other woman.

Irritation grabbed a hold of the raven-haired brown-eyed woman, causing slight anger to begin to build. She didn't understand the reasoning behind her younger sisters hateful actions. She didn't understand why there weren't any tears of joys running down their cheeks and rejoicing hugs of merriment. "I created a world for us! A nation!" She exclaimed, becoming flustered by the raising tension and animosity.

Rage surged through her like an electric overdrive, threatening to overcome her. "You created hell for us!" She shouted fiercely, not caring about the fact that every occupant in the building would be able to hear her and her sister's heated battle of painful words.

"How can you say that? Damn it I sacrificed so much! You should be grateful and instead your acting like a selfish bitch!" She shouted. Anger at her sister and from the previous two days were finally coming to the surface, creating an angry and vicious storm to be dealt with.

Another bolt of fury seized her, making her eyes flash with incomprehensible rage. How dare she call her selfish. Her thoughts were angry and violent, much like her mood, and filled with gruesome and violent acts as she seethed. "Selfish?! No big sister I'm not the selfish one here. You exposed us for your own sake, your own purpose! You had Zack turn him self in because **you **wouldn't do as he asked when the heat got to hot here in good ole Seattle! Because of **you **we all got compromised and Tinga had to leave her son and husband, which led to her death! You killed Ben-"

"I had no choice! Manticore was closing in around us and damn it he was **killing **people! Besides I couldn't have carried him out of the forest we both would have been caught… He was-" She started, trying to explain her actions, though risking infuriating the more lethal X5.

"Fuck, yes you could have! If you had wanted to you could have carried him out, I know you could have. So don't give me that bullshit about you couldn't carry him out… You didn't want to!" The shorter woman raged accusingly. Her own deadly fury close to bringing her a breaking point, a breaking point she knew she would much regret sometime later on.

Her temper flared incredibly fast. "You weren't there! How the hell would you know! I loved him, he was my brother!"

"Obviously not enough." She sneered, royal blue eyes glaring hatefully into the brown of her sister's.

"So do the rest of them feel the same as you? Or is it just a lone bitch thing?" She snapped. She had long since put her sister's feelings aside and stopped caring about the words she flung at her.

"When you decide to stop trying to play the hero and wannabe leader and getting yourself a new family maybe you could have your little 'Eyes Only' lover **try **and track us down." Her words were full of mockery and dripping venom.

"I really don't know you anymore." The retort came out almost weak and sounded saddened even to her ears that pounded with blood from her still venting temper.

Her lip curled in a snarled smirk. "The feelings mutual." She growled.

She watched her turn and walk for the exit. Her lips were pushed tightly together and her large brown eyes were wide. Feeling the need for the last word she shouted at her retreating back, "And just for the record I never got a 'new family' there just like us. Family. They always have been. And I'm not playing wannabe leader or hero. These people are my responsibility, I'm TC's leader and nothing can change that."

The blue-eyed ill-tempered paper white female X5 spun around swiftly and sent a contemptuous glare at her. "No Max you did. You traded us in." As quickly as she had spun to face her raven-haired sister she turned and continued her departure, only to be stopped by her sisters voice.

"Wait! Before you made it sound like you all were together… Are you?" She felt her anger stir again at the thought of her family being together and not telling her. How could they?

"Why should I tell you?" She hissed venomously at her, once she had turned around to once again face the reason for her foul mood.

"Because they're my family and I love them." Her tone was softer now, less harsh. Her tone was more like it had been when their argument had first showed its ugly face. Her eyes looked almost pleading at her sister, willing her to tell her.

Narrowing her haunted blue eyes her voice held a great amount of disdain. To a casual observer it would appear the two women had always been enemies, and never sisters who loved each other greatly. "Yes we are. Ever since you had the _brilliant _idea and decided to go public about us and completely destroyed the lives we had built for ourselves we met up and left together all of us… or what's left of us." She added the last part more scornfully than the rest.

"Tell me where." She demanded, all pleading and softness gone from her voice and eyes. She was, after all, used to giving demands and having them met. But now, it was different… Her sister didn't follow the rules and wouldn't obey her.

An almost amused smirk appeared on her face. With her head titled slightly to one side, her answer was defiant and light. "No." With that she turned and once again tried to leave.

Her anger pulsed. Her strides were long and her mind was hazy with fury. She roughly grabbed her sister's arm and swung her around, before angrily pinning her to the wall with her hands. "Damn you tell me!" Max yelled in her face, a spot of spit flying from her mouth and spraying the blue-eyed woman's face.

A rebound of incredible anger escalated inside of her. Her blue eyes hardened and became chillingly cold. "Get your fucking hands off me!" She growled and forcefully pushed her sister off her, causing Max to stumble across the room from the amount of force she had put behind the shove.

Now it was her turn to snarl at her younger sister. "Do you really want to fight me baby sister? Because everyone who has I've always beat their ass."

"Don't sound so egotistical, most of them let you win." She spat, her sister's presumptuous voice infuriating her even more.

"Wannabe the first who doesn't let me win, so that I lay the smack down on." She asked haughtily, her own temper flaring to the maximum level.

In a matter of seconds the two sisters were in a passionate fight. The blue-eyed women blocked most of Max's hits, while landing all but a little of her own punches and kicks. Max punched her in the face before kicking her powerfully in the chest causing her step back. The blue-eyed X5 advanced on her and hit her with a series of kicks and punches, all to quick for Max to catch. Max aimed a left kick to her sister's head, which was expertly caught, before throwing a right punch at her face. The shorter women caught Max's hand, and using Max's own momentum against her, she threw her against the wall with a painful impact. Max lost her breath and stayed where she was, looking up at the victor, her sister, and glared.

"All I wanna know is where they are, if they're safe?" She tried to reason.

"You want to know so bad, find them yourself and ask." She bit back cruelly.

Max's eyes were cold. "Don't worry I will." She spat at her sister's retreating form.

She stopped and looked back at Max, where she sat on the floor against the wall. "Oh and just for the record, if you're such a great leader then why have I, in my short period of being here, heard so many complaints and curses against you and you leadership skills, or lack of." She asked with fake curiosity.

"You're lying." Came Max's forceful reply to the question designed for cruelty only.

"Am I?" She raised her dark eyebrow.

She responded with, "I think you are." Her dark eyes were narrowed and were even colder. The air around them was tense with a deadly way to it, and the room was in slight chaos from their physical dispute.

Her royal blue eyes bore into Max hard for what seemed like an eternity before she turned and continued her retreat. "Goodbye Max." She said as her final parting.

She watched her sister get farther and farther away before yelling out, "Wait! Come back!" Her sister though, simple ignored her sisters pleading calls and continued to leave TC's headquarters and Terminal City altogether, before leaving Seattle to never return.

**FIN **

**

* * *

**

A/N- Yeah, so this is it. It was probably pure trash, but tell me what you think… And Max's sister may have seemed a little harsh, but I had reasons behind it, other than she just has a really BAD temper… And sorry if the fighting scene sucked... But anyways tell me what you think and please be nice, because of you don't like why'd you read it and/or why bother to review it… But anyway Review!

ZombieGurl98

Always & Forever


End file.
